


Tear In My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Smut, basement!gerard, clueless!reader, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Gerard Way/Reader one shot based on a request from Tumblr: {Hey! I have another request. When you have time, could you write a Gerard Way smut? Where is your first time, he doesn’t know and he’s rough (we all know he likes it rough af) and then you tell him is your first time and he apologizes and tries his best to be sweet and to go slow.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! Please leave kudos/comments etc. (originally posted on tumblr by arabellamuerte xx)

You stare at the closed door in front of you and take a deep breath. You’re standing outside your boyfriend’s apartment, like you’ve done a thousand times before. It’s the same chipped and faded paint on the wood, the same useless doorbell that never works. But it all feels different, because of what you’ve come here to do.

You are completely, totally, hopelessly in love with Gerard Way. He feels the same way about you, you know he does. He’s expressed it breathlessly between kisses. In dorky love letters. In a song, coupled with gory imagery about a pair of vampire lovers and with the help of Frank’s guitar. And because the two of you are in love, you want to do what people who are in love do. You want to have sex with him. 

In the year that you’ve been dating he (mostly) managed to keep his hands off of you. You never went much further than the occasional hasty make-out session on the couch. But lately you’d been wanting more. So you came to his apartment with the intention of finally, /finally/ taking that next step with him. You are worried about one thing, though. You are an absolutely clueless virgin. Although according to your logic (because you’ve spent so long thinking this through), this shouldn’t be much of a problem. He’s always been so caring with you, and you’re not a child. You know how this works. It should be fairly easy, right?

You finally knock on the door, smoothing out your dress and fixing your hair as you wait. You’ve chosen to wear something that you know makes you look irresistible. You’d decided on a short, sleeveless dress, lace tights, and your lucky Doc Martens, all in black. It should definitely do the trick.

Soft footsteps come closer, and the door opens to reveal your boyfriend, messy-haired and as cute as ever.

“Hey, Y/N.” He’s beaming at you, his hazel eyes shining with joy at seeing you. He’s so cute that you nearly forget to respond.

“Hi, Gee. Mind if I come inside?” You smile back, trying to add an edge to your voice that you hope is sexy.

“Not at all, sugar.” He ushers you inside and kisses your cheek as you brush past him. “What inspired this visit?” He hums against your neck, slipping his arms around your waist.

“Oh, nothing. I wanted to see you. That’s all.” You reply coyly.

“Well, you’re always welcome here. I can never get enough of you.” He’s still smiling, although it’s more of a smirk now. Maybe he knows what you’re up to.

Still in an almost-embrace, you drift into the living room and onto the couch.

“Do you want a drink? I could get us some beers.” He asks.

“How about wine?” You suggest, hoping that you’re still being subtle.

He must have caught on to your plan, because his eyebrows quirk up, like they always do when he’s in a playful mood. “Coming right up, doll.” He leaves to the kitchen and returns shortly with two blood-red glasses. When he gives you yours your hands touch and linger. It’s as if every time your skin has come into contact, from the kiss at the door to this quick moment, sparks have flown between the two of you. Even making eye contact with him over the rim of your glass has you feeling hot all over.

It doesn’t take long before both of your glasses are drained and you’re basically in his lap, toying with the buttons at the top of his shirt. You kick off your shoes so that you can bring your feet up on the couch. He pulls you closer to him, as if it were even possible. It’s still chaste and innocent. You’re only playing with each other’s hair, looking into each other’s eyes. His gaze keeps flicking down to your lips, which you had agonized over for some time, delicately painting on the perfect shade of red. Then his lips are on yours, soft at first and then building up to something dangerous and reckless. There’s teeth, there’s tongue, it’s filthy and you love it. Your lipstick is definitely ruined but you couldn’t care less.

He pushes you onto your back, suddenly harsh and commanding. He has total control over you, and you’re just helplessly needy, arching into his touch and chasing those wonderful feelings he’s giving you. There’s that sinful thing he does with his tongue, and the way he keeps grinding his hips where your dress has ridden up… It’s too much and not enough.

“Maybe we should… Mmf… Go to your room?” You ask as he stops his assault on your lips to nibble at your collarbone.

He simply nods, holding your hand on the way there and looking at you like he wants to devour you.

He almost throws you onto the bed, making you squeak in surprise.

“I want you, and I’m going to take you… I’ll make you mine, babydoll…” He literally tears your tights off your legs. You don’t care, they were cheap anyways. But the amount of force he’s using scares you.

Your dress is the next to go. Thankfully, he manages to keep it in one piece. Now you’re fully exposed, except for a thin lace bra which he makes quick work of. He’s straddling you at this point, and you can feel his erection straining in his skinny jeans. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N.” He growls as he takes in the expanse of your bare body. Even though it’s a compliment, it sounds almost predatory. 

His clothes come off quickly. You want to take a second to let the fact sink in that you’re skin to skin with the love of your life, but he’s moving so fast you don’t have the time. It’s too frantic. Every touch is fleeting; every brush of your lips is too rushed.

“It’s been such a long time, sweetheart. You’re so gorgeous. I might have to skip the foreplay. I need to feel you, /now/.” He pounces on you, and starts rutting his cock against your opening. It’s nice- but your eyes widen when you realize exactly how big he is. You were not expecting it to be so thick or so long, and you find yourself wondering /how the fuck/ that is going to fit inside you.

“Mmm… You’re going to feel me for days. You’ll be so wrecked when I’m through with you…” He’s pressing harder, sending prickles of pain throughout your body and your heart is racing. You want to back out, but it must be too late now. 

He’s starts to force it in you and it’s too much too soon- you cry out in pain.

“It’s okay, it will be better soon, it’s just been a while-” he begins to soothe you.

“No, no, no- I’m a virgin. I’m a virgin, Gee.” You blurt out.

“You’re what?” He stops immediately, and pulls out to scoop you up in his arms.

“I’ve never had sex. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought it would be fine, but you were being so rough, and you were bigger than I expected and…” You trail off, pressing your face into his bare shoulder.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Y/N.” He strokes your hair, kissing your forehead softly. “I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed that you’d done this before. I don’t know what I was thinking. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have made it better for you.”

“I don’t know.” You sigh. “I wanted everything to go smoothly.”

“That worked out really well.” He says sarcastically. He must have noticed your worried expression because he adds, “I’m not mad at you, babe. Don’t worry. Just be honest with me in the future, okay?”

You nod meekly, and then smile at him, which he returns happily. Then he wraps you in another hug. 

“I didn’t say we had to stop. I only said we should go slower.” You say, glancing at him and biting your lower lip.

“You’ll be okay if I touch you, right?” He asks cautiously. He seems more afraid than you are, now. You find yourself unable to believe that he cares about you so much.

“Yes,” you breathe out. 

He lets his hands run over you, in no rush. This time he worships you; he treats you like a queen. He memorizes every dip and curve, delicately traces every freckle and scar. It seems like an eternity before he reaches the place you need him to be. His fingers touch your clit hesitantly at first, but he moves faster as you let out whines and gasps of pleasure. 

“Do you like that, sugar?” He says, smirking, obviously proud of the reactions he’s gotten from you.

“Oh god, yes…” You cut yourself off with a moan when a finger enters you. It’s seconds before he finds the spot that has you begging for more and bucking into his hand. Then it’s joined by another, and you wince at the stretch but never stop the stream of wanton noises and incoherent curses leaving your mouth.

“So wet… I think you’re ready, doll.” He retracts his fingers and guides you onto your back. He’s above you, now; knees braced on either side of you. You’re still shaking, but he’s still lending you soothing touches. Every time you look at him you find yourself reassured, somehow. It reminds you that all he wants tonight is to make you feel as special as he thinks you are.

“I’ll be careful.” He says and kisses your forehead. Then he’s pushing in, as slow as he promised. He watches you carefully, ready to pull out at the first sign that you’re in pain. Your eyes are shut tight as you try to ignore the slight stretch. 

“Hey, look at me.” He tilts your chin up and you look at him. He’s absolutely bewitching like this, towering over you, hazel eyes glinting and full of an intoxicating combination of adoration and lust. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” You say. He takes this as his cue to slide in fully, eliciting a pained whimper from you. Immediately he’s planting quick, sloppy kisses to your neck, mumbling apologies and promises about how good it’s going to feel. You’re not sure if you believe him until he starts to move. Somehow he’s managed to reach a place you never knew existed, and each time he rubs against it you’re overcome with such an intense /want/ for him. You moan out loud, shamefully loud, and he grins against your skin. Heat spreads over you, radiating from every point where your body connects with his. He keeps making all these wonderful, lewd noises- groans and breathy “oh fuck”s and unintelligible praise. The unhurried roll of his hips is driving you mad with bliss, to the point where you’re almost delirious. 

“You’re so perfect, Y/N,” He groans. You try to respond, but you’re so overwhelmed by aching need and the heavenly drag of his cock in an out of you that you can’t manage more than desperate panting. You’re trembling beneath him, consumed with unfamiliar feelings and a fire that keeps threatening to break loose in your body. Unfathomable ecstasy washes over you when he finds your clit again, rubbing it to the beat of his thrusts. “I want to see you come undone for me.” He purrs.

So you do. It’s everything you thought it would be- heaven, paradise, a high you know you could never get from any drug. Your release triggers his, and you watch his face contort in euphoria. 

Still in a haze, you untangle yourselves. He pulls you close to him, your back against his chest. Both of you are sweaty and practically burning up from your previous activities, but you couldn’t care less. 

“That was… amazing. You’re amazing.” He mumbles into your hair.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” You giggle.

“I love you so much. You know that, right?” You turn to face him and he props himself up on an elbow. 

“Of course I do. I love you, too.” You say, and you mean it. He smiles and pecks you on the lips. 

“I am sorry about your underwear, though…”


End file.
